Adventure time: Unkown prince
by Renovlver16
Summary: What of ice king had a son no one knew about? That is all I will leave you with for I will not reveal the story. Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Adventure Time

* * *

Chapter 1: New Prince?

* Ice king's castle *

" Boo", said marceline as she revealed her presence, "Marceline!" ice king yelled startled but relieved it was no one dangerous.

" How long have you been in here?", asked ice king, " Mmm... couple of hours."

" You heard my story then, awesome right?", asked ice king.

" It's... good?" said marceline rolling her eye's, " But listen up ya'll, I've got a story of my own."

Marceline's eyebrow's wiggle an irresistible charm that made everyone interested way more charming than the ice king's squeaky eyebrow's.

" How hard could it be to make up a dumb gender-bender land-of-Aaa story?"

Marceline start's to tell the story of Marshall Lee and how he rocked out in the forest like a bad little boy. It's just cockiness talking but she is confident that her gender bent self would pimpin. A grave yard battle and a non-confession later, she Finnish's the Fionna & Cake story.

" The End " said marceline proud of herself.

" Stories are just stories there not hard at all" said marceline.

" But look we could poli", " **I'm home**!" said an unfamiliar voice coming from the window. A figure arose and climbed over the window with ease. HE had snow white hair and purple eye's, he wore glasses that made him look stylish and not nerdish, he had a muscular toned body with a giant sword bigger that his body on his back. He smiled and fang's slightly bigger than a vampire's could be seen.

" Son!" said ice king running to his son pushing marceline to the ground as a result.

" Son!" said all the princesses in unison together that he could have such a handsome son. " Oh right guess no one knows about me, my name is Iceus I'm the ice prince."

" Alright get off of me I need my space" said iceus patting ice king's shoulder. The ice king complied and went back to his seat beginning to write new idea's for his fan fiction. Iceus looked around and noticed the princesses were all in cages so he went over and unlocked them. " Sorry about him kidnapping you it won't happen again now that I'm here."

" Hmm... so your the ice king's son?" said marceline floating around him observing him. " In a way, yes" answered iceus then he began to observe her up and down until he came upon two puncture holes on her neck. " So your a vampire... I haven't seen one in a while." " Im not just any vampire I'm Marceline The Vampire Queen."

" Oh and a vampire queen to boot... how exciting" said iceus smirking. " Let me ask you something marceline do you know what I am?" said iceus as he walked around her. " No.. what are you then if I may ask?"

" Fufu, I'm not telling, it's kind of funny that I can tell what you are and in exchange you can't tell what I am. Fufu, now if you'll excuse me I must go and take a shower for I've been traveling non stop."

Iceus walked out of the room, " Jesus, simon what the hell is your son?!" said marceline floating towards the ice king.

"Well 18 year's ago I found him stranded on top of one of the ice mountains near bye" said ice king still writing ideas.

" Well what is he then?" asked marceline interested in what he is.

" Uhh... I can't tell you that, just wait until he tells you."

" Gaahh simon your no help at all!." said marceline as she floated out of the window.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own adventure time

* * *

Chapter 2

* Iceuses room *

[ "Haha who would have thought old man had a vampire friend maybe I'll go visit Candy Kingdom tomorrow."]

Iceus plugged his earphone's to his iPod and listened to imagine drangons. Slowly he closed his eye's and fell to sleep thinking about all the fun tomorrow will bring.

XxXxXxX

* Candy Kingdom *

Iceus strolled the candy made street taking in the sight and holding himself back from taking a bite out of the candy residents. He saw the candy castle and walked towards it, after ten minutes of walking he reached the castle and rang the door bell.

* DING,DONG,DANG,DONG *

He saw the door open and a pepper mint butler appeared, " What may I do for you?". " Sup man I was wondering if I can see the princess of this castle? I wanna ask her a question?". " Sure follow me" said pepper mint butler. They walked two minutes and walked out towards a patio where a lot of princess were gathered drinking tea.

Iceus noticed marceline's back and snuck up behind her as if to spook her but instead listened in on their conversation. The other princess were about to give his presence away but were given a shhh signal.

" Seriously guy's Ice king's son is so abnoxis I just can't stand him!" yelled marceline. " Well well well doesn't somebody have a crush" said bubble gum." What! why would I like that loser", said marceline with a tint of red on her cheeks.

" Sorry for being a loser", said iceus as he whispered in her ear causing marceline to jump. " are you doing here?" asked marceline holding her ear. " Well I came here asking for directions to someone named Finn and his friend Jake."

" Hmmm finn and jakes, marceline can lead the way for you because I need to continue my experiments" said bubble gum as all the princess dispersed. " Hey wait why do I have to!" yelled marceline.

" Well let's go shall we" said iceus as they departed the kingdom.

" So what are you visiting finn and jake any way's?" asked marceline floating around iceus. " Well I thought they might join me on a dungeon exploration."

" Really mind if I join you?", asked marceline. " Why?" replied iceus. " So I can watch you carefully so that you don't harm finn and jake."

" Oh really so your gonna keep looking at me makes me feel happy marcy" said iceus smirking at her. " W..what not like that man geez!" said marceline in rage while blushing. " Oh really I didn't know vampire's could blush that hard."

Marceline just floated there angry at him but then let it go. " Hahaha that's more like it now were bonding" said iceus patting her back.

In the distance they could see a large tree house and walked towards it. " Yo finn and jake how's it hangin' " said marceline.

" Hey marceline what's up?" said finn, " Nothin... oh yeah this guy here wanted to meet you guy's" said marceline as she floated to the side revealing iceus.

" Hello my names iceus the ice prince". " What the grod man I thought ice king didn't have a son?" said finn and jake in unison. " Well in some way yes I am" said iceus.

" Anyways I came to ask you if you'd join me in a dungeon exploration?" said iceus. " Well what do you think jake" said finn, " Yeah man let's go it'll be fun" said jake while eating a sausage. " Yeah man alright we'll go" said finn while putting his book bag on.

" Alrighty then any pussy ass bitches who want off, this is your last chance" said iceus with a smile that made everyone produce a sweat drop. " Naw man were down" said finn in jake in unison, Iceus turned to marceline. " I'm down " said marceline.

They departed and headed to a deep forest and in entrance that looked like a tomb. " So what are we finding man?" asked jake, " Were looking for death's scythe" said iceus. "Death's a scythe doesn't he carry it with him?" Asked marceline. " Naw man that bag of bone's lost it during the mushroom war the he carry's is a attempted recreation, because you know what they say nothing is as good as the first."

" Ah but be careful cerberus keeps guard over it" said iceus looking back at them. " What doesn't he keep guard in the after life?" asked marceline who interrupted again. " Naw that's his son this one is way more powerful, whoever controls the scythe controls cerberus."

" Dang man your hard core" said finn with admiration in his voice. All of a sudden they entered a open area were a huge scythe hanged in mid air. Suddenly A thirty foot, three headed dog appeared. " Who wishes possess the scythe of immortality?" asked cerberus in a very menacing tone.

Iceus stepped up, " It is I, and it is also I who will claim it" said iceus confidently. " Very well we shall have at it then."

One moment cerberus was there and the next he was gone, he appeared next to marceline and throw her to the wall effectively knocking her out. Finn then ran with his sword in attempt to slice him but instead took on a tale to the stomach sending him flying to the wall. " Sorry iceus but I can't endanger finn" said jake as he wrapped fin on his back and escaped.

" Hahaha you guy's are nothing at all" said cerberus laughing to his sure to be victory. " You sure about that man" said iceus as he began to transform. Soon there was a twenty foot fury human shaped monster. He had snow colored fur with large fangs and the giant sword that grew with him.

" A yeti huh? I thought your kind went extinct after the mushroom war either way I will kill you!" said cerberus as he jumped on iceus biting his shoulders. Iceus quickly grabbed the hilt of his sword and banged it to the side of Cerberuses three heads. He then jumped on his back and got him in a choke hold making cerberus pass out.

" Wouldn't want you dead before you serve me now do we" said iceus while walking up to the scythe and grabbing it. " Scythe of immortality I Iceus claim you as your master do you yield?" asked iceus. " { Yes, master}" replied the scythe. " One more question do you think when I shrink back you can turn into a watch?" asked iceus. { Yes master} replied scythe.

"Cool" with that iceus returned back to his normal self with the exception of his scythe now being a watch. Iceus walked over to marceline who was still unconscious on the floor and picked her up bridal style and carried her out to where jake was waiting with finn on his back.

" Sup bro" said iceus giving a knuckle bump to jake. " Yeah man did you get it? asked jake. Iceus showed jake the watch leaving jake jealous of his fancy watch.

" Hey do you know were marceline lives' I kinda need to drop her off" said iceus. After a brief detailed explanation to where marceline lives they parted way's but not after showing jake something hilarious.

Iceus summoned cerberus and got on his back while still carrying marceline bridal style.

" Why do I have to carry these meat bags can't they walk" said cerberus. { You shall not talk back to master now go} said scythe while producing a whip from the watch and whipping him.

" Haha your beast man anyways later man" said jake as he rode away. After thirty minutes of riding they finally reached her home's door step he could see a tint of red on her cheeks. [ " Ah she's awake this could be good"] thought iceus to himself.

" I'm really sorry I got you hurt marcy said iceus as he whispered into her ear causing her to blush even more.

" Hey marcy wake up were here" said iceus who knew she was awake but pretended he didn't know. " Mmm where are we" said marceline. " Were at your house now open it I'm tired" said iceus as marceline opened up her door and both walked in.

" I'm gonna crash on your couch alright" said iceus who was already on the couch. "Here's a blanket" said marceline handing him the blanket. " Good night" said iceus, " Night" was what marceline said before going up stairs to her bed and falling asleep. " Heh she dig's me" said iceus before falling asleep.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Adventure Time

* * *

Chapter 3

* Morning *

Iceus awoke to a noise coming from the kitchen curious as to who it was he went and checked. He saw marceline draining the red out of an apple. " Morning'" said iceus taking a seat on a stule. " Mornin'" replied marceline.

" You alright you looked pretty banged up yesterday" said iceus as he fogged up his glasses and cleaning them. " Yeah I'm good you know vampire and what not" replied marceline.

" So a yeti... didn't think they were still alive" said marceline. " what you saw that I thought you were knocked out?" asked iceus smirking.

" Well I was then I woke and fell back to sleep... haha" said marceline nervously. " Anyways your the last of your kind then just like finn" said marceline. " Yeah I guess so I'm gonna have to settle down soon I guess" replied iceus.

" Dude seriously your like nineteen years old and your talking about settling down" said marceline. " Naw man not that kind of settle down I'm talking about getting a girlfriend."

" Oh I guess that's about right...", marceline started blushing because of the misunderstanding. " You know... your really cute when you blush I like it" said iceus not noticing marcelines blush turn bright red.

" Oh yeah hey icy" said marceline. " Icy? is that my nickname now?" asked icy. ( I'll call you icy now to haha (: )

" Yes, yes it is" said marceline. " Haha okay marcy" said icy laughing.

" Yeah yeah any way's Pb's gonna have a party at candy kingdom you wanna go crash it?" asked marceline. " Hell yeah and I know exactly how to get everyone's attention I'll come and pick you up at eight be ready."

Icy walked out of marceline's home heading back to the ice kingdom.

XxXxXxX

" Hey dad open the garage for me" asked icy as the automatic garage door opened. In there were three vehicles that iceus had found stranded underground in mint condition. Icy got in the biggest of the three and started the engine. * Vrooooooom * roared the loud engine.

He slowly drove it out of the garage and pulled it up to their personal petroleum tank filling the truck with fuel. Once done he pulled up in front of the castle and began to clean the inside of the truck leaving it spot less. He commanded the penguins to clean the 24' inch crimson red rims that fit in nicely with the over all black color of the truck.

" Well done guy's you can go back" said icy as he stepped into the truck and decided to take a little nap.

* Somewhere else *

" Glob why am I so worried about how I look It's not like I care what he think's of me" said marceline who has been trying on different clothes on. She dug through her clothes until she found her black flannel shirt and her favorite light blue skinny jeans.

" Finally finished now for a quick nap" said marceline as she plopped on her bed.

* Elsewhere *

" Hey jake you gonna go with lady to the ball?" asked finn who was sitting down on the couch. " Yeah man how about you, you comin' with flame princess?" asked jake who was eating a burrito.

" Of course man who else, I hope iceus comes that dude is hardcore cool man" said finn. " Yeah man you should have seen how his watch whipped cerberus man it was beast" said jake laughing at the memory. " What man I totally should have seen it" said finn

* Back to marceline *

" Seriously it's 7:50 and he's not here yet maybe I should just go without him" thought marcy to herself.

* Beep Beep * ringed a horn outside of her cave she walked out of her cave locking the door behind her. " 'Bought time you got here" said marceline out loud, " sorry I woke up late" said icy as he got out of his truck.

" Anyways where did you get this it's sick man" said marceline mesmerized. " Yeah it's what people before the mushroom war called a "hummer" said icy emphasizing the word hummer. " But if you think that's cool check this out" icy pushed a button on his key's and red light's appeared under the truck making it look even more bad ass to marcy.

" Dang man you got all the work's for sure we'll get every one's attention" said marceline as they walked and entered the truck.

" How 'bout we listen to some tune's" asked icy as he plugged his iPod to the stereo. ( Imagine dragon's: Demons)

When the days

Are cold and the cards

All fold and the saints

We see are all made of gold

When your dreams

All fail and the ones

We hail are the worst, of all

And the blood run's stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This my kingdom come

This my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't, get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

hide

( When the ) curtain's call

Is the last of all

When the light's fade out

All the sinner's crawl

So they dug

Your grave and the

Mas-quer-ade

Will come call-ing out

At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am, hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This my kingdom come

This my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't, get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what chu make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let chu go

Your eye's they shine so

bright

I wanna save the light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't, get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide.

" So what do you think of that song marcy it's nice isn't it?" asked icy looking over at marcy as he drove to the party. " Yeah it is I can feel the music" said marcy as she wiped a tear away from her eyes.

" You okay marcy" said icy as he patted her shoulder, " Yeah just remembering old memories" said marcy.

" Hey cheer up where gonna party the heck out of this party hahaha" said icy as he stepped on the gas and the truck hit 100 miles. " Haha yeah let's go" said marcy with a smile on her face.

The pulled up to the candy kingdoms gate and the banana guards let them in. They drove through the street and made their way to the castle. They could see finn and jake with their ladies walking to the party and on jakes case he walked and lady flew.

Marceline rolled down her window, " Hey guy's having fun walking?" asked marceline with a smile. " What the glob marceline where you get the sick ride" said jake an finn in unison. " It's not mine it's Icy's he picked me up" said marceline. " Sup' dudes" said icy who was leaning over marcys shoulder making her blush over the close contact.

" Iceus dude sweet ride" said jake as he fist bumped icy from the window. " Yeah man maybe I'll give you guy's a ride back after the party" said icy. " Yeah man that'll be cool" said finn.

" Alright we'll see you at the party" said marcy as she closed the window. " Haha sucker's have to walk" said marcy evilly. " Dang marcy that's mean" said icy as he drove to the castle. " Whatever it's the truth" said marcy as she crossed her arms.

" You look beautiful tonight marcy" said icy blushing. " R-Really thanks I guess" said marcy as she bushed and looked out the window away from icy.

Icy pulled up on the drive way and parked the truck, " Well you ready to go marcy" said icy. " Yeah" replied marcy as she and icy got off the truck.

XxXxXxX

Halfway through the dance everyone was having fun, and partying like there was no tomorrow. Until marcelines shyness got the better off her.

Marceline where dancing with each other until marceline tripped and was caught by icy. His hand on her back pushing her closer to his back. Marceline blushed hard and soon didn't have control over her emotions.

" Don't touch!", said marceline screaming at icy

" W-what marcy I was just helping-" icy was interrupted.

" Just shut up loser like I need your help!" said marcy screaming at icy.

" What the fuck I was just helping and you scream at me, I don't need this shit this is what I get for caring" said icy as he left the castle and got into his truck.

* Vroooom* * Vroooooom* was all everyone in the castle heard before icy drove away at full speed. They all stared at marcy as shy was holding herself from crying she didn't know why she felt this way or why she screamed at him she was usually chillaxed. Pb walked up to her.

Marceline are you okay?" asked Pb as she patted her back. " No" said marcy who was sniffling in pb's arms trying hard to hold back her tears. They made their way to the patio where they could talk in privacy.

" So tell me what happened marcy" said bonny ass she patted marcy's back. " We were dancing, when I tripped and was caught by icy. I got really embarrassed and I screamed at him for no reason."

" I don't know why I acted like that I just felt really funny to my stomach" said marcy. " Well wouldn't you say your in love with iceus marcy" said bonny. " What me.. in love with icy... that's it. That's what I've been feeling it's what I haven't felt for any one not even ash" said marcy who was instantly excited. " But what do I do bonny he might not want to talk to me any more" said marcy.

" Relax marcy if he does like you he'll listen to you now off you go before it's too late" said bonny. " Thanks'" said marcy as she hugged bonny before she flew away.

End Of Chapter 3


End file.
